


By My Side

by LegacyofMagnar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, Other, twin love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyofMagnar/pseuds/LegacyofMagnar





	

Vax stared in horror as the dragon that Vox Machina had been chasing for months, that took so much from them tower above them. He was glorious in his heat, with flames curling up the sides of his claws and his eyes gleaming bright. Vax felt the pit of anger in his stomach burn brightly. This was the dragon that had caused Vex to become obsessed with dragons. This was the dragon that had taken their mother and childhood home from them. He looked down as a small hand clasped his tightly.

"Is _that_ what mother saw before she died?" His twin sister asked. Her voice was trembling and her eyes shined with unshed tears. She pressed against his side and Vax could feel how hard she was shaking. 

Vax took a sharp breath as a sense of deja vu came over him. Vex had said those very words the day the Chroma Conclave had attacked Emon. He looked at her and was struck by how much he loved her and how much he needed her. He couldn't imagine a world where he couldn't braid her hair for her or see her face flushed with pleasure whenever she flew through the air on her broom. "Stay with me, please. I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

Vex nodded. "I will. I love you."

Vax hugged her close and whispered in her hair. "I love you too. Please stay safe."


End file.
